Ende und Anfang
by Ellie172
Summary: Harry ist alleine und schleicht Nachts in Hogwarts rum - kann keine Summarys schreiben... Slash, Oneshot, please R


Disclaimer: Figuren, Orte usw gehören JK Rowling, bla, bla, bla... Wir wissen ja alle, was hier hin gehört, oder?

A/N: Ist in einer Depri-Phase entstanden... Unter Mitwirkung von Avril Lavignes "Knockin' on heavens door" und Megaherz' "An deinem Grab"...

------

Ende und Anfang  


Er hatte mir alles genommen. Meine Freunde, meine Eltern, meinen Paten, mein Leben.

Ron, Hermine, Dean... Fast der gesamte sechste Jahrgang der Gryffindors war tot. Ich hatte alle meine Freunde verloren. Selbst mit Ginny konnte ich kaum noch reden. Seit Rons Tod hatte sie sich immer mehr in sich zurückgezogen. Lies keinen mehr an sich heran.

Sie war eine Einzelgängerin geworden - genau wir ich.

Ich schlich nachts oft alleine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Schlafen konnte ich nicht. Immer wieder hatte ich Alpträume. Hermine hätte mir geraten zu Madame Pommfrey zu gehen. Aber ohne Hermines Aufmunterung konnte ich mich nicht dazu aufraffen.

Wie auch schon viele Nächte davor, führten mich meine Schritte auch dieses Mal auf den Westturm.

Die Sterne leuchteten über mir und der Mond war eine schmale Sichel auf dem fast schwarzen Himmel. Sie bemerkten nicht, was hier unten vor sich ging. An ihnen zog die Zeit vorüber. Für sie war ein Jahrzehn etwas, was für uns Menschen eine Sekunde war. Sterne und Mond interessierte nicht, dass hier unten ein Junge saß und mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Ich war daran Schuld, dass meine Freunde, meine Eltern und mein Pate gestorben waren. Ich allein!

Wär ich nicht geboren worden, würden sie alle noch leben. Das sagten ja schließlich auch die Slytherins.

Und er... Er, dessen Haare so hell waren, wie der Mond heute Nacht. Seine Augen erinnerten mich an den Nebel, der im Herbst auf dem Quidditch-Feld lag. Und sein Verhalten erinnerte mich an Eis.

Er war kalt zu mir. Jedes Wort von ihm, war ein Stich in mein Herz. Aber er... Er wusste es nicht. Wusste nicht, was ich für ihn empfinde. Woher sollte er es auch wissen? Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, dass er es nicht bemerkt.

Um mich herum habe ich mittlerweile eine genau so starke Mauer aufgebaut wie er. Ich gebe mich kalt, gefühllos, unnahbar. Aber niemand, wirklich niemand, weiß, wie es in mir aussieht. Dass mich die Selbstzweifel zerfressen, die Schuldgefühle zerstören, der Selbsthass mich auffrisst.

Ein Ziehen macht sich in meinem Magen breit. Vielleicht hätte ich etwas essen sollen... Aber ich esse nur noch selten etwas.

Ich bin dünn geworden, blass. Unter meinen Augen sind schwarze Ränder. Sogar Malfoy fällt auf, wie schlecht es mir geht. Aber er reißt nur Witze darüber. Dass Pottylein seine Freunde ja sooo vermisst.

Ich schlucke die heißen Tränen hinunter, die mir in die Augen steigen.

Er hat Recht, wenn auch nur teilweise.

Ja, ich vermisse Hermine, Ron, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Sirius und meine Eltern. Aber ich vermisse auch ihn, Draco Malfoy.

In einigen einsamen Nächten, so wie heute, wünsche ich mir, dass er bei mir ist. Oh, ich weiß, dass es nie so sein wird, aber allein der Gedanke, dass er mich tröstend in den Arm nimmt, mir beruhigend über den Rücken streichelt, wärmt mich etwas von innen. Und durch diesen Gedanken schleicht sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

Nun, er wird wahrscheinlich der Letzte sein, der mich vermissen würde, wenn ich im letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort sterben würde.

Langsam erhebe ich mich und gehe die Treppe hinunter wieder ins Schloss hinein. Ich muss mich einfach bewegen und so vielleicht auf andere Gedanken kommen.

Leise schleiche ich durch das Schloß, in die Eingangshalle, durch das Tor und hinaus ins Freie.

Ich gehe zum See auf dem sich silbern der Mond spiegelt und setze mich ans Ufer.

Warum lebe ich eigentlich noch? Malfoy will nichts von mir, meine Freunde sind tot, meine Eltern und die Person, die einem Vater am nächsten kam, auch.

Ich ziehe den Dolch, den ich seit dem letzten Angriff Voldemorts immer bei mir trage, aus seiner Halterung an meiner Gürtelschlaufe und betrachte ihn.

Die Klinge glitzert silbern im Mondlicht und sieht nicht so kühl aus wie im Sonnenschein. Der Saphir auf dem Griff schimmert geheimnisvoll.

Molly meinte einmal, dass meine Augen die Farbe von Saphiren haben. Ich lächle bei dem Gedanken an diese Frau. Selbst jetzt, nach dem Tod ihres Sohnes, behandelt sie mich immer noch wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Dabei bin ich doch Schuld, dass Ron, mein bester Freund, gestorben ist.

Ganz sanft setze ich die Klinge an mein Handgelenk und ziehe sie mit leichtem Druck nach oben, in Richtung Ellbogen. Sofort quillt Blut hervor. Rot. Warm. Ich wiederhole es auch am anderen Arm und beobachte, wie mein Blut aus meinen Adern fließt und auf die Erde tropft.

Der erwartete Schmerz bleibt aus. Warum weiß ich nicht...

Ich merke, wie ich mit jeder Minute schwächer werde. Nach einiger Zeit, die mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkommt, lege ich mich hin. Ich bin zu schwach zum sitzen.

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte. Sie kommen direkt auf mich zu.

Ich mache die Augen auf und sehe, wie sich Draco Malfoy neben mich kniet. Ich schließe meine Augen wieder, und warte darauf, dass er mich beschimpft, auslacht, fertig macht. Wie jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen.

Doch stattdessen spüre ich, wie er meinen Kopf anhebt und ihn auf seine Kine legt. Wieder öffne ich die Augen und sehe ihn an.

In seinen grauen Augen blitzen Tränen auf.

"Was machst du nur, Harry?" War es wirklich Malfoy, der mich Harry genannt hat? Nicht Potter? Oder Narbengesicht?

"Ich mache das, was ich schon längst hätte machen sollen", flüstere ich ihm zu.

"Und dass du mich dabei alleine lässt, ist dir scheiß egal, was?" Ich sehe ihn erstaunt an und bemerke noch erstaunter, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterlaufen. "Bist du immer so egoistisch, und nimmst nie Rüksicht auf die, die dich lieben? Denen du wichtig bist? Versuchst du immer, deinen Dickschädel durchzusetzen? Egal, was es kostet und wen du dabei im Stich lässt?"

Jetzt erkenne ich es. Auf seine Art hat er versucht mir mitzuteilen, dass er mich liebt. Er hat es schon die ganze Zeit versucht.

"Na, hast du es endlich verstanden? Hast du endlich begriffen, was ich für dich empfinde?" Ich schließe beschämt die Augen. "Nein, Harry, bitte, verlass mich nicht..." Malfoy, der sonst so beherrschte Draco Malfoy, weint. Ich höre es an seiner Stimme.

"Draco, ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, und ich werde dich immer lieben." Um mich herum wird es langsam schwarz. "Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

Ich spüre, wie mich jemand hochhebt. Ich weiß, dass es Draco ist. Er wird mich retten. Vor allem vor mir selber. Und er wird meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn geben.

----

Sollte jemandem dieser Schwachsinn gefallen, den ich hier mal wieder verzapft habe, kann er mir gerne 'ne Review hinterlassen. (Bitte keine Flames!)


End file.
